my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilju
|equipment = |payment = Varies, max. per container }} Kilju '(Strong homemade brew) (pronounced ''kill-you) is a homemade alcoholic drink created by using sugar, yeast, and water. Kilju was fairly popular in during the , as people were looking for a cheap way to produce homemade alcohol beverages. Brewing kilju Sugar wine (kilju) brewing is an activity in My Summer Car. Kilju can be consumed by the player or it can be sold to Jouko at his house opposite the man firewood is delivered to, or his new house if the player has helped him move. Kilju is stored and transported inside plastic juice cans. After being sold to the drunk guy, they can be picked up from the landfill site. Brewing process In order to brew kilju, the player will need to buy some yeast and sugar from Teimo's Shop. The player should also purchase some juice concentrate and drink all of it to get the empty cans. The brewing bucket that can be found in the cabin on the small island in the lake is also required for the brewing process. The kilju recipe can be found at the side of a sugar bag. The recipe is in Finnish, and it says: Kilju recipe: 5 parts water, 1 part sugar, 1 packet yeast. Pour the sugar in the brewing bucket, add water and yeast. Close the lid. Kilju is ready when the bubbling ends. The bucket is 30 litres, so the optimum recipe includes 6 bags of sugar and 1 packet of yeast. Drop the sugar and yeast packets into the brewing bucket and move the bucket under the tap in the shower, or submerge it in the lake. Fill the bucket with water and '''be careful not to tip the bucket or all of the kilju can spill out all over the floor. Put the lid on to the bucket and make sure a bubbling sound can be heard soon after. Do not remove the lid for long amount of time during the fermentation process, or vinegar will develop. Once a brown substance appears at the top you only have a short amount of time before vinegar will start developing. The kilju is ready when the bubbling stops and there is a brown mixture at the bottom. This will take a couple of days. When the kilju is ready, open the lid and dip the empty juice cans in the brewing bucket. 20 juice containers are required to fully empty the bucket. It will be ready in approximately 2 hours and 20 minutes (real life time). Selling kilju .]] Kilju can be sold to Jouko. He is home between 06:00 and 22:00. Kilju can be transported with any vehicle that has enough space for the cans. To sell the kilju, place a kilju bottle on the table next to the drunk guy and wait for him to taste the product. After tasting he'll hand out money. Proceed to put kilju bottles on the table one by one and take the money from drunk guy. It is not necessary to take the money after each bottle – the amount of money in his hand increases every time a container is placed on the table despite the fact that he never appears to reach for more money. showing distaste to kilju.]] Depending on how well the kilju is brewed, the player will be paid a varying sum of money (if at all). The highest sum the player can be paid is per can. Therefore, the maximum amount of money that can be earned from a bucketful of kilju is for 20 cans. Using five packs of sugar instead of six results in a weaker brew which will only be worth per container. The player will need 6 packs of sugar costing each ( }}), 1 yeast packet costing , and 20 juice concentrate cans costing each ( }}), for a total cost of + +20* }}. A total of can be earned by selling all 20 bottles of kilju to Jouko, netting a profit of + +20* )}}. Retrieving the empty juice containers from the landfill site eliminates the cost of the juice—the largest single expense—resulting instead in a profit of + )}} for 20 bottles. You may attempt to cheat Jouko by letting him try good Kilju with the first bottle, but the rest you put on the table can just be water-filled juice bottles. He will not notice immediately that you've bamboozled him and pay for the bottles in full. Doing this, however, will later enrage Jouko and cause him to slash the Satsuma's tyres, which will then need to be replaced by Fleetari. If you don't have any tyres bolted to the Satsuma, he won't come, making it a viable strategy until you get the tyres from the mansion, and it might also be a good idea to unbolt the wheels first. The system works by checking to make sure all the bottles you sell to Jokke are from the same batch of Kilju. If they are not, he will come no matter wether they are of the same quality or not. The Kilju bottles should teleport to the Landfill site and become empty plastic cans, but sometimes they remain Kilju bottles. Make sure they are of the same batch when you sell them to Jokke. Functions Buying the bottles: p = ((j*170) - 50.65) - j*12.95 Not buying the bottles p = (j*170) - 50.65 :(Where p is profit and j is number of bottles) Jouko tasting quotes *''"Let's see how good sugar wine this is..."'' *''"This tastes nothing but yeast! This is shit, take it a away."'' *''"Very good sugar wine! I love this, strong as hell! I pay good for this."'' *''"I taste little bit yeast in this..."'' *''"I taste some vinegar here... could be better."'' *''"This tastes like water and piss, I want alcohol, not this mess..."'' Notes *Jouko will only slash the tyres that are attached to the Satsuma. Category:Guide